


与神齐名的罪人

by lindsay23333



Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game), Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333
Summary: 脑叶公司au ooc 安吉拉主场，双飞组 暴名正义的后续
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Kudos: 2





	与神齐名的罪人

自从aleph的天启鸟加入了公司之后异想体出逃的事件似乎少了很多，毕竟实力强大的天启鸟并不是好惹的。  
法拉日常在每个收容间附近巡逻看着员工进进出出，她现在的工作是将出逃的异想体带回房间，或者收拾死去的员工尸体。  
天启鸟已经不再是怪异的样子，她恢复了还作为人时的英气，荷鲁斯之眼的纹身在右眼下为她的脸勾勒出一丝神秘的妩媚。现在的天启鸟是帅气的典狱长，不是扭曲的怪异，据说这都是安吉拉的功劳。  
“安吉拉，你对我做了什么？”在天启化之后法拉被安吉拉握住手，白色的光芒笼罩了全身。  
巨大的翅膀开始剥落，金黄色的眼睛逐渐闭合，那两只极其锋利的巨爪也在柔和白光的笼罩下渐渐消失，天启鸟的能力被尽数封印在了身体中。  
“感觉怎么样？”安吉拉问  
“我不明白”法拉看着变回人类的自己。  
“安吉拉不愿意和我一起终结世间的罪恶吗？为什么要封印我的力量？”  
“我需要的不是暴名正义，我只需要一个人帮我管理这些麻烦的东西，而且你必须为你的所作所为付出代价。”  
“既然安吉拉这么说了”法拉单膝下跪。  
“那我愿意在你身边，你的愿望我会尽数实现”  
“那就先把这些全都收拾了然后把那些出逃的异想体关回去”  
“好的，安吉拉”

那之后法拉就再也没提过正义，她为灵魂纯白的安吉拉工作，安吉拉的命令即是正义。

“法拉，你知道最初的天启鸟的故事吗？”有一天安吉拉问。  
“我不知道”法拉一边倒茶一边摇头。  
“那是一个很可笑的故事，三只鸟为了守护森林终究把森林毁了的故事，真是令人发笑，明明是守护者，最后却成为了加害者。  
法拉不解的歪头。  
“算了，你继续巡逻吧，我要休息一会”说着安吉拉将法拉打发了下去。

手拄在下巴上，安吉拉喝着热茶昏昏欲睡，为了收拾天启鸟制造的混乱她已经三天没有合眼，趴在办公桌上眯着眼睛，安吉拉进入了梦乡，法拉在门外犹豫了一会再次进来将衣服披在了安吉拉身上。

四周一片虚无的白色，白的让人发冷，安吉拉站在一片纯白中看着这个熟悉的世界，这里是她诞生的地方。  
时间过去了太久，她做了太久的人早已经忘记了当年还是“神”时的心情，漠然的俯视着大地，慈悲从天空之上静默的看着人间一切喜怒哀乐。  
她无权干涉人类，她是慈悲，是人类的善意衍生出的怪物，没有形体的异想体，她当时觉得自己一定是神，可后来才知道，所谓的神太过飘渺，她也只是凡尘中的一个怪物。  
不死的慈悲在一片纯白中静静看着人们，她慈爱的看着赐予自己生命的人类，她的身边还有很多人类情感生出的怪物，他们自诩为神，直到有一天，慈悲成为了安吉拉，她变成了与神齐名的罪人。

最一开始只是好奇，她想亲自去人类之中看看，其他的异想体并不赞同她的做法，他们认为这玷污了神的名义，他们的职责只是观看，无权干涉，可安吉拉不这么觉得。天生的善意让她不想只眼睁睁看着受苦的人，她想要去帮助人类，于是她被神除名，成为了医者安吉拉。  
这时的安吉拉还不是罪人，她只是一个混入人类中的异想体，她帮助了很多需要帮助的人并满足着自己的慈悲心，然后有一天，一切都变了。

慈悲拯救了一个孩子，她将孩子抚养大，帮助他成才，帮助他一步步走向独立，然而当孩子可以独立的时候他非但没有感激还想要索取更多。  
“为什么你之后不会再给予我帮助了”长大的孩子这样斥责着安吉拉。  
“如果你真正慈悲的话就继续帮助我啊”他大喊着。  
“你不过就是个不死的怪物，还想让我懂得感恩？”他对安吉拉的语重心长嗤之以鼻。  
然后慈悲终于发怒了。  
“为什么我的教导出的人毫无慈悲心呢？”  
“是因为他是一个失败品吗？”  
“一定是因为他是失败品，我就是人心中的慈悲诞生的，人类心中一定会有慈悲，如果没有的话就说明不是人类”  
这么想着，在一片纯白中，喋喋不休的人染上了血红。  
“伪装人类的家伙还是安静点的好”安吉拉这样说着。

之后世间掀起了一阵铲除罪恶的浪潮，缺少慈悲的人无一例外被抹杀掉，死相凄惨，动机和之后的暴名正义有着相同的性质，大家把那时的杀人事件扣上了慈悲的名号，有些人叫好，有些人惶惶不安，慈悲不会想这么多，她只是单纯的清肃着她认为的伪人类，连有苦衷的人也丝毫不放过  
要说为什么  
因为慈悲是怪物，没有人类感情的怪物。

后来有一天，慈悲落网了，脑叶公司的创始人对她说  
“要不要来造福真正的人类？”  
什么是真正的人类？  
那一定是美好的，心中充满善意与慈悲的人。  
安吉拉心动了，她跟着创始人加入了脑叶公司，成了公司中的一号异想体，天灾级别，代号慈悲。  
又名与神齐名的罪人。

一开始并不顺利，慈悲没有人类的感情，是在与人类一年又一年的相处中安吉拉才学会了什么是人，也明白了之前她做的事是多么的罪恶，本来只是想着造福人类，这个公司后来变成了她的赎罪。她错的离谱，她嘲笑黑森林事件中的三只怪鸟，而她做出的事情又和那三只鸟没有任何区别。  
懂得了感情之后，她唯一能做的就是将异想体捕捉进公司，一边收集能量一边让人类的世界少些波澜。

“你是个无法被饶恕的罪人”安吉拉听见其他的异想体这样说着。  
“你所做的一切不过是自我安慰，你从慈悲诞生却不配慈悲”  
“我知道”安吉拉这样说，然后猛的从办公桌上弹起。  
这是一个久远又深刻的噩梦。

“安吉拉，怎么了？”睁开眼，法拉就在她的身前。  
“你觉得你之前做错了吗？”安吉拉不由得问。  
“我是正义，正义不会错判一件事。”法拉回答。  
“可我曾经做过错事，我不是无罪之人”  
“你就是无罪之人，也许你觉得自己做错了，可你的灵魂是纯白的，这说明你做的一切都是对的”法拉轻轻握住安吉拉的手。  
“你做的一切都没有错”  
“如果我可以像你一样多好”安吉拉回握了法拉的手。  
“想不想喝杯茶再听个故事？”  
法拉露出了笑容，比星辰还璀璨的双眼泛着波光。  
安吉拉也不由得露出了微笑。

休息室内，安吉拉给法拉讲了慈悲的故事，法拉不解的摇头。  
“慈悲什么都没有做错”她说  
“她诞生于人类的慈悲，那说明是人类必然会有慈悲”  
“她杀的人都没有慈悲，所以那些人都不是人类”  
安吉拉叹气，法拉和她当年一样对人类的感情一窍不通。  
“明明你曾经是个人类”她摇头  
“那问你一个问题，你有慈悲心吗？”  
“我想我有吧”法拉思考了一下。  
“那你看到瑟瑟发抖的孩子时，杀他你有丝毫犹豫吗？”  
“我不会犹豫”  
“为什么？你不是有慈悲心吗？”  
“因为他们并非正义，我的慈悲就是在一瞬间扭断他们的脖子，这样他们就不用忍受更多痛苦”  
“你真的扭曲到无药可救”  
“谢谢你的夸奖”法拉再次露出微笑。  
“希望有一天你不会像我一样被罪恶缠身无法挣脱”安吉拉轻声说，淡淡的叹了口气。

时间一天天过去，越来越多的异想体被关进了公司，管理系统变得异常繁忙，安吉拉几乎天天脚不沾地。  
“安吉拉？”法拉担心的叫住正在去往保安室的安吉拉。  
“你的身体不要紧吗？”  
“没事的”安吉拉摇头。  
“毕竟我不是人类”她并没有把这句话说出来。  
法拉若有所思的看着远去的安吉拉，她歪了歪头没再说什么。  
等到下班的时候，法拉堵在了安吉拉的回家路上。  
“怎么了？”安吉拉问。  
“你就是慈悲吧”  
“是这样，所以呢？”安吉拉耸肩。  
“为什么就不能随性的活呢？”  
“因为我要赎罪啊”  
“可你并不是人类啊，为什么要被人类的规矩所拘束呢？”  
这次是安吉拉若有所思。  
“跟我一起走吧，去哪里都好，我希望安吉拉快乐”法拉伸出了手，安吉拉像被蛊惑了一样把手交给了她。  
“安吉拉想干什么，我们就去干什么，我只想要安吉拉自由快乐”  
说着表白一样的话，法拉将安吉拉搂进了怀里。  
“那......我们试试看”安吉拉小声回答。

第二天，脑叶公司的员工差点原地爆炸，公司中有两个aleph级别的异想体出逃，一个是他们的典狱长天启鸟，一个是他们的总管慈悲。


End file.
